Reencuentro
by Freeandbored
Summary: Cuando el destino quiere que dos personas estén juntas, no importa cuantas vueltas dé la vida, siempre habrá una forma de reunirlas.


Reencuentro

El último día de escuela fue caluroso. El grupo de preescolar esperaba ansioso que terminaran las clases, a excepción de un pequeño rubio que aguardaba nervioso la hora del recreo. Salió rápido al patio, por fin había reunido valor para pedirle a otro niño si quería jugar con él.

Ludwig era muy tímido, casi no hablaba con los niños de su salón y menos de otro grupo, pero este chico tenía algo especial, le llamaba la atención el color de sus ojos, le recordaba al color de la miel y también su cabello castaño rojizo con un gracioso rizo fuera de lugar que era todo un misterio y sobre todo le agradaba su sonrisa tan contagiosa. A veces lo observaba divertirse con otros niños, aunque le daba pena acercarse, pero sabía que algún día jugaría con él y se convertirían en amigos, por fin esa ocasión había llegado.

Estuvieron jugando un rato con una pelota, entonces una niña unos años mayor se acercó, llevaba una cámara.

"¡Erzi!" dijo su nuevo amigo saludándola.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.

"Hey, Feli ¿qué tal si les tomo una foto?".

Ambos asintieron, uno muy entusiasmado y el otro con timidez. Cuando ella se fue, el recreo había terminado. Como sabía que su abuelo pasaría temprano por él, a manera de despedida, le regaló el osito de peluche que siempre llevaba. Feliciano lo aceptó encantado.

Ambos entraron a su salón, y poco después Ludwig se fue con su abuelo. Una vez en el auto, le dio una última mirada a la escuela. Pensó en Feliciano y en que tal vez nunca más volvería a verlo, pero le bastaba con haber pasado por lo menos un recreo con él. Al otro día se iría a Alemania con su familia.

 _ **25 años después**_

Feliciano estaban abriendo sus regalos de cumpleaños, entonces encontró uno pequeño, de parte de Elizabeta. Lo abrió, era una fotografía en un bonito portarretrato, la miró detenidamente. Y casi gritando de la emoción se la mostró a Ludwig.

"Mira, este soy yo y…"

"¿Yo?" dijo Ludwig sorprendido.

En la tarjeta decía: _"Espero que sea de tu agrado, la encontré entre mis viejas fotos, sé que asistieron al mismo jardín de niños, así que fue una sorpresa encontrarla. Con cariño: Elizabeta"._

A Feliciano le vino a la memoria aquel día en el jardín de niños cuando un niño de otro salón lo invitó a jugar, llevaba tiempo viéndolo solo, leyendo en el patio y acompañado de un osito de peluche, por eso se alegró cuando éste se acercó.

Se había divertido mucho con él y pensaba ser su amigo en cuanto entraran a la primaria pero aquel niño no volvió. Siempre se preguntó qué había pasado con él, lo conservaba como un tierno recuerdo, que se hacía más borroso con los años: poco a poco había olvidado cómo era, ya no recordaba su nombre y esperaba que donde sea que estuviera fuera feliz.

Después de abrir todos los regalos, pasaron el resto de la tarde estuvieron viendo fotografías. Efectivamente, asistieron al mismo jardín de infantes, pero estaban en diferente salón. Después Feliciano fue a buscar el osito de peluche que aún conservaba, tenía una L bordada, por un tiempo se estuvo preguntando qué significaba esa letra. Ahora lo entendía. Ludwig reconoció el osito porque su abuelo los fabricaba, Gilbert tenía uno igual con una letra G.

Ahora, Ludwig trataba de evocar aquellos días pero sólo tenía recuerdos borrosos y un viaje de varias horas, en realidad no recordaba muy bien pues las mudanzas habían opacado sus juegos y su niñez.

Tanto Ludwig como Feliciano hablaban poco de cuando eran niños, ni siquiera después de cinco años de vivir juntos. Pues fueron años difíciles: Ludwig había pasado casi toda su infancia de mudanza en mudanza, en total había estado en diez escuelas distintas hasta que terminó la secundaria. Mientras que Feliciano y su hermano mayor fueron criados por su abuelo, lejos de sus padres y de un hermano menor del que supieron años más tarde. Todo esto lo sabían por eso cuando tocaban el tema sólo eran lo usual como sus juegos, los programas que veían o alguna anécdota familiar.

Ludwig lo abrazó sintiéndose culpable por no recordar su primer encuentro, ¿por qué se había olvidado de esos ojos y esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaban? Pensaba. Feliciano soltó una risita.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le dijo Ludwig.

"Es sólo que siempre has sido muy lindo aunque lo niegues. También me regalaste un osito en una de nuestras citas ¿recuerdas? La expresión que tienes en la foto es la misma que tenías cuando me lo regalaste"

"Bueno… pero no te rías de mi, además... tú eres más lindo" decía mientras se sonrojaba.

Feliciano siempre lograba hacerlo sonrojar y era algo que le gustaba pues detrás de su pinta de hombre serio y frío que todos conocían estaba el hombre tierno y tímido que sólo él veía y del que estaba enamorado.

"No me rio de ti, estoy feliz de que estés conmigo, gracias por volver. Te amo" le dijo mientras lo besaba varias veces.

"Yo… también te amo y estoy contento de estar a tu lado" le dijo besándolo también.


End file.
